


Помутнение рассудка (Confusion of mind)

by Lokido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokido/pseuds/Lokido
Summary: У Дина Винчестера похмелье, но это он так оправдывается.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Дестиель - Relationship, Дин Винчестер/Кас, Дин Винчестер/Кастиель
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Помутнение рассудка (Confusion of mind)

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤОчертания комнаты замелькали перед глазами, и Дин осел на пол. В голове кружилась сотня не правильных мыслей. Винчестер знал, такое часто бывает, когда бесконечные проблемы отказываются отступать. И вот сейчас сидя в комнате отеля, одиноко и мрачно становилось в его и без того одинокой, мрачной душе. Охотник прикрыл глаза и прислонился спиной к ледяной стене.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤИ если бы Сэм был рядом, снова бы пришлось выдумывать какие-то глупости про недосып или плохое самочувствие. Ничто из этого не влияло на мужчину так, как мысли в его голове. Может хоть кому-то из монстров придет в голову, что этот парень устал? Что ему просто нужен хотя бы год, месяц, неделя, чтобы уйти от всех проблем ангелов, а еще лучше демонов.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Дин? - это был Кастиель. Охотник уже стал привыкать к таким странным появлениям пернатого. Пришлось покрепче зажмуриться, чтобы страх и боль исчезли в глубине сознания, снова.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Все появляешься без стука, Кас? - теперь ему пришлось открыть глаза, ангел уселся рядом с ним на пол и повторил позу мужчины. Тот усмехнулся, но больше не произнес ни слова.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Ты в смятении. Тебе больно. Что тебя беспокоит, Дин? - мужчина взял всю волю в кулак и выдохнул. Голубые глаза сверлили и не давали даже плечом спокойно повести. Дин повернул голову в сторону двух бездонных кусочков неба и улыбнулся.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Ты как молодая мамочка, Кас. - это вырвалось случайно, довольно грубо и прямолинейно. Охотник хотел совсем другого. Кастиель отвернулся, провоцируя Дина на грубую ругань.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Да все хорошо! Мне что, нельзя просто посидеть здесь и немного подумать о своем? - снова грубо. Будто Кастиеля здесь совсем не ждали, а это было не так. Дин, как на зло, стал молиться. Но молиться не высшим святым, а этому идиоту с крыльями и сомнительным галстуком. Ангел поднялся на ноги, охотник встал следом.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Рад, что тебе не нужна помощь, как обычно. - они стояли лицом к лицу. По коже Винчестера потекла какая-то странная вязкая субстанция, вызывающая мурашки и глупые мысли.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Эй, Кас, не исчезай, прошу. - ангел наклонил голову в бок, осматривая небольшие шрамы на шее Дина. Рука сама потянулась коснуться изрубленной кожи. Мужчина слегка вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Ладони Кастиеля были ледяными, будто тот решил провести отдаленные служения своему богу на льдине в океане.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Это...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Небольшая стычка с очередным психопатом. Да она не такая уж и... - важная. Он не смог договорить. Ангел смотрел на него так, словно от Дина сейчас не несло алкоголем, словно весь мир крутился вокруг него, словно у Каса сейчас не было проблем важнее, чем он. Винчестер мягко убрал руку ангела со своей шеи, но опустив ее, все еще продолжал держать Кастиеля за запястье.   
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Дин, все хорошо? - нет. Все было очень плохо. Потому что в голову Дина забрела одна из самых невозможных мыслей. Уж лучше он стал думать о самоубийстве здесь в одиночестве, чем сейчас думать о такой глупости, рядом с этим гением в плаще.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Не знаю.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- У тебя жар?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- У меня похмелье. - ангел нахмурился и хотел было сказать что-то еще, но охотник прервал его поцелуем. Легким. Лишь касание. И на сей раз Дин не зажмурился. Ему хотелось видеть реакцию ангела. Кастиель смотрел на него своими чудесными глубокими глазами. Винчестер отстранился и отошел на шаг. Сердце забилось в бешеных конвульсиях.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Это? Я...- ангел не знает, что сказать? Дин усмехнулся и отвернулся.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Прости. Это явно было лишним. Ты ведь ангел, а я... Черт. - и чего это он оправдывается, словно первокурсница перед комиссией. Охотник расстегнул ворот рубашки и немного обернулся. Ангел все еще невинно смотрел на странного человека с покрасневшими щеками.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Кас? Я тебя что, в кому ввел? - ангел вдруг оказался слишком близко, чем было дозволено, и теперь его теплое дыхание обжигало губы Винчестера. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Кас?  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Тебе стало лучше. Может, если... Если ты сделаешь это снова, то твоя боль уйдет навсегда? - Дин опешил. Тогда, ангел взял все в свои руки. Он вжал охотника своими ладонями в стену и настойчиво повторил поцелуй. Неумело, по-детски, но так желанно, что Винчестер сдался.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Эй! Эй, притормози, герой. - из груди мужчины вырвался самый настоящий смех. Кастиель испуганно посмотрел в его теплые глаза и слабо кивнул. На щеках появился румянец, и Дин стал улыбаться, словно тепло в его душе стало чуть сильнее. Словно он мог сказать, что счастлив в данный момент со своим ангелом.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Что-то не так? - Дин откровенно рассмеялся, а Кас смущенно опустил глаза.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- Я плохо влияю на тебя, Кастиель.


End file.
